This invention relates to the use of mobility canes utilized by the visually impaired and more particularly to an impact cushion adapted to be mounted on either end of a mobility cane, the bottom end or the handle end. It can also be built into any portion of the cane along its entire length. The impact-avoiding component is a rounded tip capable of rotating in two axes, one parallel to, and another generally perpendicular to the axis of the cane. This device will reduce the danger of the cane impacting the user when the cane is suddenly blocked and reduce the tiring of the wrist as a result of extended use.
The impact-cushioning and the impact-avoiding features can be utilized separately or in combination. However, when the two features are used in combination, they cooperate to be mutually beneficial, that is each feature is more effective in combination than if it were used alone.